Jitensha
Jitensha (自転車 - literalmente "Bicicleta") es el decimotercer ending de Naruto: Shippūden. Fue realizado por la banda japonesa de Ska; OreSkaBand (オレスカバンド, Ore Suka Bando). Sinopsis Hinata está bajo un árbol, pensando en alguien importante para ella, se queda allí dando vueltas hasta que decide ir a verlo, ella sube a una bicicleta y empieza a seguir un camino que la llevará con la persona que ella desea ver. Letra Rōmaji= Kinou sukoshi kami wo kitta Iwanakereba kitto Dare mo kisukanai darou kedo Nankagetsu kabun no Watashi ga iu ka ni Okochita no o mita Me o tojite kikoete kitta ame no oto Kumo no ue demo kitto Hasami mochi dashite Hikari wo matte iru Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha Koide, Koide, Koide, Koide Koide kuru yo Ima sugu, Ima sugu, Ima sugu, Ima sugu, Ima sugu Jitensha, Jitensha Koide Ano hito ni ai ni yuko Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha Koide, Koide, Koide Ano hito ni ai ni yuko… |-| Kanji= 昨日少し髪を切った 言わなければきっと 誰も気付かないだろうけど 何ヶ月か分のわたしが床に 落っこちたのを見た 目を閉じて 聴こえてきた雨の音 雲の上でもきっと ハサミ持ち出して 光を待っている 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 こいで こいで こいで こいで こいで行くよ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 自転車 自転車 こいで あの人に会いに行こう 昨日見た映画のワンシーン 街角のストーリー 泣いた彼女がとてもキレイ 想像よりちょっと悲しいエンドロール 雨に隠してたの いつだって 気付くのが遅すぎた 雲の上ではずっと 向かい風誘って わたしを待っている 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 こいで こいで こいで こいで こいで行くよ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 自転車 自転車 こいで あの人に会いに行こう |-| Español= Ayer me corté el pelo un poco Sin duda, nadie se dará cuenta a menos que yo lo diga ¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde que caí en este lugar? Con los ojos cerrados puedo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia Por encima de las nubes, sin duda hay un par de tijeras esperando la luz para salir bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta pedalea pedalea pedalea pedalea vamos a andar en bicicleta! de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato bicicleta, andar en bicicleta para ir a ver a esa persona En una película que vi ayer, en una escena chica llorando en la esquina se veía muy bonita Buscando el Fin del Camino bastante triste, estaba oculto bajo la lluvia Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde Estoy a la espera de un viento fuerte que siempre perseguirá a las nubes bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta pedalear pedalear pedalear pedalear vamos a andar en bicicleta! de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato bicicleta, andar en bicicleta para ir a ver a esa persona bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta bicicleta pedalear pedalear pedalear pedalear vamos a andar en bicicleta! de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato de inmediato bicicleta, andar en bicicleta para ir a ver a esa persona |-| Inglés= Yesterday I cut my hair a little bit. Surely no one will notice unless I say it. How many months have passed since I fell onto this floor? With my eyes closed I can hear the sound of rain. Above the clouds there is definitely a pair of scissors waiting for the light to come out. bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle pedaling pedaling pedaling pedaling let's ride a bicycle! immediately immediately immediately immediately immediately bicycle, ride a bicycle to go see that person In a movie I saw yesterday, in one scene girl crying on the corner looked very pretty. Looking rather sad END ROAD, was hidden in the rain. When I realized it was already too late. I am waiting for a strong wind that will always chase the clouds away. bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle pedaling pedaling pedaling pedaling let's ride a bicycle! immediately immediately immediately immediately immediately bicycle, ride a bicycle to go see that person bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle pedaling pedaling pedaling pedaling let's ride a bicycle! immediately immediately immediately immediately immediately bicycle, ride a bicycle to go see that person Personajes *Hinata Hyūga Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600px Curiosidades *Este es el segundo ending interpretado por OreSkaBand. El primero fue Pinocchio. *Sakura Haruno se queja de que Hinata tenga su propio ending en un omake porque ella es la heroína de la historia. Pero después de unos episodios, Sakura obtiene su propio ending. *Es el primer ending de la serie Naruto Shippūden en en el cual no aparece Naruto. *Es el único ending de la serie protagonizado por un personaje secundario. en:Bicycle Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings